


I wanna see the dirt under your skin (I need your broken promises)

by peterickster (enochiancass)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Feeding, Frottage, Getting Stuck In Elevators, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, alot of blushing, patrick is emotional, theres some barely there smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochiancass/pseuds/peterickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where patrick is a vampire and pete has no sense of self-preservation</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna see the dirt under your skin (I need your broken promises)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm literally in the middle of another peterick fic but I had this idea and had to write it sorrynotsorry
> 
> This story is un beda'd so all mistakes are mine
> 
> Title taken from Death Valley by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Also I dont own these characters lol duh

Pete was standing in the lobby of his apartment complex, waiting for the elevator so he could finally get some sleep. He was just getting home from a gig, and he was really sore after taking an elbow to the gut in the crowd dive. His band, Arma Angelus, had been growing and could pull a decent crowd and Pete had never been more proud of himself. Even if he knew his band was shit, it was cool to have actual fans.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the ding of the elevator doors opening and he dragged himself inside. As the metal doors were closing, a pale hand shot through the gap, followed by a short, redheaded boy, with a baseball cap pulled over his face. He was the cutest thing Pete had ever seen.

He tried to think of something to say, something to break the ice that wouldn't be completely awkward.

"Hi," Pete decided.

The boy looked up, his face carefully blank. He appeared to be about to say something when the elevator violently jerked, stopped, and the lights went out.

"Oh, fuck," Pete heard the boy say from his right, and he sounded absolutely terrified.

"Hey, dude, it's okay this elevator acts up all the time. We should be out of here soon enough," he reassured into the dark, "besides, it's not like im gonna eat you." he added, trying to lighten the mood.

It was then the the emergency light flooded on and Pete swore the redhead's eyes were pure gold. It was gone in an instant and Pete decided it was a trick of the light. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, anyways, what's your name?" Pete asked, "If we're gonna be stuck in here we may as well get to know one another."

The boy looked Pete up and down, his gaze intense, and Pete found himself blushing. But then he just shrugged and turned away from Pete, staring resolutely at the door, like he was willing it to open.

"That's okay I guess," Pete said, determined to get the attention of the shorter boy, "I can just call you 'cutie'."

He felt accomplished when the boy's head snapped to look at him, confusion and adamancy in his eyes, despite the blush creeping up his neck and across his face. His eyes narrowed.

"No."

Pete played at nonchalance. "Well I have a whole arsenal of other nicknames i think will suit you well," he paused, pretending to be in deep thought, "what about 'sweetpea'?"

The boy just turned back to look at the doors again and Pete noticed just how upset he really looked. He seemed to be trying really hard to avoid a breakdown of some sort, or to control his temper. His knuckles were white where they were clenched by his sides, and his knees were curled into his stomache. His face seemed mostly blank, but his eyes gave away just how desperate he was to escape. Of course, Pete didn't even consider that this may be a reason to just leave the guy alone.

"Hey, come on lunchbox," Pete said to the stranger, "I don't bite."

The stranger lost it.

In a second, he was on the other side of the elevator, pinning Pete against the wall with his surprisingly strong arms.

"Just. Stop. Talking." The redhead gritted out, and Pete's eyes widened in shock. The boy's eyes were golden, and he had fangs. Pete held his breath, waiting for the redhead to sink his teeth in and rip his throat out or whatever vampires do, and holy shit Pete is alone in a broken elevator with a vampire. He didn't miss the fact that once he had stopped breathing, it became evident that the other boy wasn't breathing either; he didn't need to breathe. Pete tried to remember going to bed because he had to be dreaming.

Just as quickly as he had pinned Pete against the wall, the boy was back to the other side of the metal box, curled in on himself and pulling at his hair, murmuring something that sounded vaguely like 'im sorry, so sorry,' to himself repeatedly. Pete knew he should probably be scared as fuck, or at least give up trying to talk to the guy, but he couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. For the vampire.

Pete wasn't tired anymore.

Pete took a hesitant step forward, "Are you um... are you okay?"

The boy looked up, shocked and in disbelief, and then he began to laugh. He had an adorable laugh, even when it was tinged with just a side of crazy, and Pete realized how crazy he must really be to find a vampire adorable.

When the boy was done laughing he caught Pete's eyes, all of a sudden serious.

"I'll never be okay again."

And Pete's heart fucking broke. There really wasn't anything he could say to that, so he just awkwardly averted his gaze, and closed the distance between them, sitting down next to the dead boy.

"Are you- I mean um... do you wanna talk about it?"

Pete wasn't sure what he was doing or just what made him think it was a good idea to get closer the the guy who had been a second away from ripping his throat out, but when the boy looked up at him with vulnerability and disbelief, Pete was sure he made the right decision.

The hesitation in the other boy's face was obvious, and Pete could see him digging his nails into the palm of his other hand. Pete was about to give up and go back to his half of the elevator, and give the vampire some space, when the boy spoke.

"Why."

Pete was filled with relief and excitement at getting the boy to really talk to him, but he still at the same time wasn't quite sure what the redhead meant."

"Why, what?" he replied.

The boy took a deep breath and looked Pete in the eye for the second time that day, "Why do you care."

The thing was, Pete didn't really know. He didn't usually care so much about people he didn't know, but this boy seemed so lost, and so vulnerable, even if he could probably kill Pete in under three seconds.

"You look like you need someone to care, and I'm willing to listen."

The boy didn't look convinced. "You don't even know my name."

Pete raised his eyebrow as if to say and whose fault is that, before saying, "then tell me."

A defeated sigh escape the boy's lips. "Patrick."

Pete smiled. "Hi, Patrick. I'm Pete."

Patrick didn't reply but for a small nod and so it was left up to Pete once again to carry the conversation. Not that he was complaining.

"So what's wrong?" Pete asked, "I mean other than... you know..." he trailed off sheepishly.

"Other than being a dead eighteen-year-old who's actually kind of alive and who has to kill people to eat?" Patrick asked, his eyebrow raised in the perfect picture of sass.

"Well, um... yeah."

The redheaded boy smirked. "I'm hungry."

That's when Pete realized what the look was in Patrick's eyes that he hadn't quite been able to identify. Hunger. A chill went down his spine.

"So um... why don't you eat?"

Patrick grinned and Pete couldn't help but be a little creeped out by it. "Are you offering?"

Pete couldn't help the mad giggle that bubbled from his throat, because it was that moment he realized he was offering. Not only was Pete willingly talking to a vampire, but he was offering to feed it.

"Maybe?" Pete answered.

Patrick's grin dropped and his face turned immediately serious. His face morphed through puzzlement and disbelief until it set itself back into the familiar stony blankness.

"No," Patrick said, shaking his head.

"But-"

"I said no!" Patrick interrupted with ferocity, his eyes flashing pure gold before returning to their original sapphire blue.

"Okay, okay," Pete backed off, his hands raised in surrender, "someone's got a stake up their butt."

Patrick glared.

Pete sighed, "Will you at least tell me why you're starving yourself?"

The boy's eyes flitted downward and he mumbled something that sounded like, "because I don't trust myself."

Pete didn't answer, instead just waited for Patrick to continue. To Pete's pleasant surprise, he did.

"So I was turned pretty recently, right? Maybe about two weeks ago." Pete nodded to show he was following along. "Well anyways, I didn't have anyone to show me the ropes, and so I didn't have anyone to tell me how monumentally shit-brained of an idea it would be to just not eat, especially when freshly turned. It was horrible. I tried to live off of raw meat and shut myself in my apartment where I couldn't get to anyone. I could feel myself slowly going crazy, the bloodlust was nothing i've ever felt before. It just grew and grew until it eventually consumed me. The next thing I knew, I woke up in some motel with two dead... hookers." he mumbled the last word, a blush spreading across his face. "Anyways I didn't know what to do, so I just kinda stumbled down the street before I got pulled into an alley by some guy with an afro named Joe. He taught me how to steal blood from blood banks and how to drink from cows." Patrick paused, grimacing, "you know I was vegetarian before this?"

Pete grunted in sympathy. "If this Joe guy showed you how to get blood, why're you so hungry?"

Patrick let out the most stressful sigh Pete has ever heard and ran a hand through his hair, seemingly not even noticing the hat he'd just knocked askew.

"Well, I finished off my reserves a few days ago, and tonight I was going to try to hit the bloodbank. Except, when I was climbing the fence a fucking chopper showed up and shined its spotlight thing on me and started yelling and, let me tell you, sensory overload is not fun when you're hungry. So, I hightailed it out of there and decided to just go home, except I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled you." He growled out the last part out but then blushed a few seconds later when he realized what he had said. Pete tried to convince himself it wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Well, Pattycakes, I must say I'm flattered," Pete said, trying to deepen the boy's blush. Instead, Patrick's face instantly shriveled up in disgust.

"What is with you and horrible nicknames?" Patrick giggled out.

Pete let his mouth hang open in mock hurt, "Well I surely have no idea what you're referring to, Trick,"

The younger redhead looked up in contemplation, "hmmm... 'Trick' huh? I guess that one is acceptable," he said smiling.

Pete smiled back and rubbed his neck, sore from leaning against the hard elevator wall, and he noticed Patrick's eye following the movement, and lingering on Pete's neck after he'd dropped his hand.

Pete cleared his throat, his eyebrow raised pointedly.

Patrick snapped back to attention and instantly started apologizing.

"Shit, shit, shit, Im so sorry dude I'm really trying to control myself but..."

"But your hungry," Pete finished for him.

"Yeah," Patrick replied sheepishly.

They sat in awkward silence while Pete tried to muster up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"You know..." he started, "my offer still stands."

Patrick looked at him in confusion, and he opened his mouth to say something when realization dawned on his face.

"Are you crazy?" Patrick asked incredulously, "Do you want me to rip your throat out?"

"Well, no," Pete replied, "but I trust you."

It was crazy, but it was true. They had been stuck in an elevator together for barely half an hour and yet Pete literally trusted the boy with his life. He had always been a little reckless but he had to admit this really took the cake.

"You trust me?" Patrick asked, blinking in confusion.

Pete just nodded and pulled the collar of his shirt down, tilting his head back to bare his neck. He knew he was playing dirty but he didn't care.

He felt tentative fingers brush over his pulse point and his breathe hitched. He felt anticipation grow in his stomach as the fingers pressed into his neck and another hand slid into his hair, holding his head in place.

"Are you sure?" Patrick whispered, and Pete could feel his breath on his neck.

"Yeah," Pete choked out. "yes, god yes, please."

And then Patrick was straddling him, hovering just above where his pants had begun to grow tight. The redhead pulled his hair, tipping his head back even further and Pete let out a whine. He would be embarrassed if he could think straight, but at the moment he had a lap full of cute boy and a hot breath ghosting over his neck.

Finally, he felt a sharp pressure over his artery and his hips bucked involuntarily. It hurt. Fuck, did it hurt, but it felt so good. It was the most confused Pete had ever been in his life.

He could feel Patrick's teeth inside of him and he could feel the blood draining from his neck but somewhere along the way his brain was mixing pain with pleasure and Pete never wanted it to stop. He started to feel light-headed and his hands dropped to sit on Patrick's waist. The boys skin was colder than it should be if he were alive, but it was smooth and just a little squishy.

He began to feel a pressure growing in his gut and he realized he was humping Patrick's leg. He thought about stopping but he was too far gone and really couldn't bring himself to care, especially when he felt Patrick start to grind against his thigh. That plus the lightheadedness tipped him over the edge and he shouted a curse before coming in his pants.

When his vision cleared, Patrick was sitting back on his ankles, staring at Pete with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I didn't take too much did I?"

Pete shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "I told you I could trust you," he said with a wide grin.

"Yeah," Patrick said, but he looked uncomfortable. Pete thought it might be because of just how much he had enjoyed it but then he saw the wet spot on the front of Patrick's pants.

Pete's grin turned into one of a shit-eating nature.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," he teased, glancing pointedly at the boy's crotch.

Pete didn't think it was possible, but Patrick blushed even deeper than he had before, which he guessed could be because of the extra blood he had in his veins now. Pete's blood.

"I- I didn't mean to," the redhead stuttered out, "It just happened I-"

Pete cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No, no you do not have to apologize," he said, and this time it was his own groin he was pointedly glancing towards.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Pete smiled, "Oh."

It was then that the elevators lights turned back on, replacing the emergency light, and the metal box groaned back into functioning properly. Ten seconds later and they were both standing, the doors open to the third floor hallway.

"I'll walk you to your door?" Pete offered hopefully.

"Yeah," Patrick nodded, "okay."

The short walk to Patrick's apartment was full of comfortable silence and stolen glances at the cutest vampire in existence. When Patrick had his door open he turned around to face Pete, smiled, and leaned up to plant a quick kiss on Pete's mouth. Now it was Pete's turn to blush.

"I'll see you around," Patrick said, but Pete could tell it was a question.

He raised his eyebrow. "What, you take a guys blood, make him come in his pants, and you don't even give him his number?"

The familiar blush returned to Patrick's cheeks and he grinned sheepishly up at the taller boy.

"I'll be right back," he promised, disappearing into his apartment and leaving Pete standing at the open door.

Pete heard some rustling and then Patrick returned a few seconds later holding up a black marker, and Pete offered up his arm.

The marker felt cool against Pete's tan skin and when the younger boy had finished he smiled down at the numbers.

"Goodnight, Trick," Pete said, a wide smile on his face.

"Goodnight," the boy replied, and after some thought added, "you better call me."

"I will."

Pete wandered back down the hall to the elevator so he could go up one more floor to his own apartment. He stepped back into the metal box, a smile on his face, and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

And thats when the elevator broke down for the second time that night.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me." he mumbled.

But then his gaze settled on the string of digits scrawled across him arm and he couldn't even bring himself to care. He sat against the wall with a smile on his face and waited.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I suck at endings but I suck at endings so. 
> 
> Comment if you think I should do a sequel bc idk


End file.
